Only you
by NekoLittleRedRidingHood2601
Summary: This is a birthday gift for my best friend, sister from another mother Mari! Hope you enjoy girl :3 Includes OcxOc


**This idea came to me when I was listening to Numbers by the cab. Hope you love it Sis :3** **I own nothing but the story and Arsen the bat, Faye belongs to xXTrisha the RabbitXx. I'm sorry if my french may be off, haven't studied for two yrs XP hope you Enjoy~**

 **Normal pov 7:40pm**

A black Mercedes-Benz S400 Hybrid pulled up to nice looking 3 story house. The car door opened up to reveal a gray bat with short messy cute hair, crimson closed eyes and midnight black wings larger than an average size bats wings. He was wearing a black button down shirt and jeans, black Nikes, and a watch. He walked up to the door and knocked three times. The door opened up to show a sky blue hedgehog with purple tips in her hair, tail length hair, one red eye and the other purple, and black demon wings, she's wearing a one strap black dress and black heels. "Arsen" she greeted him. "Faye, you look beautiful as always" he complimented her. "Thank you, charming as always" she said as she pecked his lips before walking out her house closing the door behind her. She walked up to Arsen's car and he opened up the door for her and bowed a bit. "Milady" he smiled a bit as she got into the car. Arsen closed her door and got into the drivers seat and drove off.

"So where are we going for our anniversary date?" She asked him. "Its a surprise" he replied. She smiled a bit and looked out the window watching as her surroundings go pass in a blur. He parked the car and got out and opened the door for Faye. "L'Astrance?!" She gasped. "Yeah, I know how much you wanted to go here so I got us reservations" he smiled. "Oh my gosh!" She squealed a bit. "Ready to go inside?" He asked as she nodes her head and the two went into the building. The restaurant looked bigger on the inside, it had two big glass chandlers, many tables, and balcony and a stage in the middle, their seats were right next to the stage and after they sat down they began to order their dinner. "Qu'aimerais-tu commander? **(What would you like to order?)** " The waitress asked. Faye looked at Arsen confused, Arsen smiled and ordered. "Oui , elle aimerait une salade et je voudrais steak, cuit. Et pour boire un verre nous pouvons prendre un peu de vin rouge. **(Yes , she would like a salad and I would like steak, cooked through. And for a drink we'll take red wine)** " he said as she began writing it down. "Vous êtes commande sera prête momentanément **(You're order will be ready momentarily)** " she smiled and left. "When did you learn how to speak French?" She asked quite impressed. "After I had made reservations I started to learn some" he said as to glasses of red wine was placed on there table. After some time of chatting and hacing a few sips of wine, their food had arrived and they began to eat.

 **8:15pm**

Arsen finished his dinner and looked at his watch and then stood up. "I'll be right back" he said as he went past Faye and walked through a door. Faye ate some more of salad until the lights went dim almost dark, she looked around wonder what's happening. A spotlight was lit onto the center top of the stage to show Arsen holding a microphone. He rose the mic up and began to sing as a piano played:

 _Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you_

 _Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do_

 _So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun_

 _Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one_

 **X**

He looked at Faye, who was quite surprised. He smiled and winked at her.

 **X**

 _I've been too many places. I've seen too many faces_

 _I wrote too many pages; never found a love like you_

 _I don't know how to say it. It's been more than amazing_

 _My whole life, I've been waiting; never found a love like you_

 **X**

Most of the girls got up and started to act like crazed fangirls at a concert only to be silenced by Faye's death glare.

 **X**

 _Sleep, dream, you, repeat_

 _Live, die next to me_

 _Sleep, dream_

 ** _X_**

Soon afterward other people stood up and surrounded the stage and began clapping while moving to the beat.

 **x**

 _Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you_

 _Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do_

 _So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun_

 _Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one_

 _You were unexpected, when our lips connected_

 _I was resurrected; never found a love like you_

 _Don't care where I'm headed when the world is ending_

 _Cause you are my heaven, never found a love like you_

 **X**

He sang and pointed to Faye and a spotlight shinned down on her. A small thin mic headset was placed on Arsen and the mic was handed over to one of the staff. Arsen jumped of the stage and held his hand out to Faye to which she gladly took and stood up. They started slow dance as Arsen continued to sing.

 **X**

 _Sleep, dream, you, repeat_

 _Live, die next to me_

 _Sleep, dream_

 _Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you_

 _Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do_

 _So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun_

 _Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one_

 _Surrounded by numbers (Numbers, numbers, numbers)_

 _You're the only one (Numbers, numbers, numbers, numbers)_

 _You're the only one. You brought me back to life_

 _You did the unthinkable, yeah, you are my miracle._

 _Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you_

 _Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do_

 _So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun_

 _Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one_

 _Surrounded by numbers (Numbers, numbers, numbers)_

 _You're the only one (Numbers, numbers, numbers, numbers)_

 _Surrounded by numbers (Numbers, numbers, numbers)_

 _You're the only one (Numbers, numbers, numbers, numbers)_

When the song ended Faye was crying tears of joy. Arsen wiped her tears away with his thumb while smiling softly. "I'm lost for words right now" she said softly. Arsen smile widen a bit as he chuckled softly. "Happy anniversary Faye" he said as he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and happily kissed back.

 **End~ Hope you enjoyed it Trisha :3 R &R everyone **


End file.
